


Favorite

by yonicenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, really really light, some hidden baeksoo and seho, this is just a fluffy piece of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/pseuds/yonicenini
Summary: “Nini…” he sniffled, trying not to lose his composure.Seeing the puppy hybrid’s reaction, Jongin couldn’t handle looking at him anymore, so he burrowed his head once again in Chanyeol’s chest.“We can talk when scary things happen… and you won’t have nightmares afterwards…” came the muffled reply.Or:How To Defeat Nightmares 101





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm actually super nervous right now asdsfdgf  
> I haven't written/uploaded anything remotely serious since 2015. Back in Marvel fandom lol  
> So, I guess you could say I'm a bit rusty? Nonetheless, the Chankai tag could use some more fics,  
> and since I absolutely adore them... I really tried my best.  
> Oh, I was inspired by this lovely [prompt](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/860226645507964928?s=21)  
> I really hope you guys will like it (or well I'm hoping that at least _one_ person will actually read this adsfdgh)!  
> Please enjoy reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

_Shaky legs stumbled over the dirt covered ground, a broken yell leaving his lips as gravity pulled him in._

_He felt his skin tearing apart upon the collusion with the hard earth beneath him, could feel how his blood was quickly leaving his body in tiny, but dangerous drops. He let out a heartbreaking whimper, not having any strength left inside of him to get up again._

_A loud, booming screeching followed by a thunder echoed across the forest and made his hairs stand up._

_Adrenaline forced him to crawl, slowly and painful, to get away from the source of his running: the monster that was after him. That mysterious but scary monster that wanted to skin him alive and devour him whole. He couldn’t remember how he ended up there, or why the vicious creature was after him, he just knew he needed to escape._

_He tried to stand up several times, but the wounds on his legs must have been worse than originally thought, since they gave out any time he just so much as attempted to do anything but crawl.  
Another bloodcurdling scream reminded him once again of his misery, and it sounded like it had become so much closer._

_“No!” he cried out, “Please!”_

_He felt something cold behind him, like a breeze that seemed like a bad omen for his impending misery. The icy wind caressed his bleeding legs and slithered up his body like poisonous snakes. And just as it reached his throat and started to put pressure on it, a claw gripped his shoulder._

_He trashed pathetically, wanting to be let go of and cried out once more, but the inevitable happened._  
_The monster clung to his shoulder tightly, ready to end his life, as it turned him around and –_  


**\---**

  


A loud whimper escaped Chanyeol as his eyes opened and his upper body shot up. Darkness surrounded him while he panted violently, feeling like not enough air was getting into his lungs. The dark around him may have scared him after this horrendous experience, but as soon as he recognized the familiar softness of his precious bed beneath him and the weird yipping noises somewhere near him, he finally felt his heart calm down. 

Chanyeol was home, safe and warm in his cozy bed. It had just been a stupid, stupid nightmare. 

The puppy hybrid exhaled shakily and rubbed his eyes forcefully, trying to get the last remnants of his tears away as fast as possible. Bad nightmare for scaring him like that. Bad nightmare for making him wake up in the middle of the night like that. _Bad, bad nightmare._

He let his body fall back onto the mattress, adjusting the pillow under his head so he could be more comfortable. Chanyeol knew he needed to go back to sleep as soon as possible, since Junmyeon had promised to take them all to the park tomorrow. He needed to be fully energized for that! 

Tightly shutting his eyes, Chanyeol focused on the breathy yipping noises Baekhyun made in his own bed somewhere around him. It may have been a weird lullaby, but better than nothing at all.  
The puppy tried to relax, but he just couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel the icy touches on his legs, and how it slowly crept up his body. He could also hear the screaming again when Baekhyun was silent for a few seconds. 

Chanyeol started to shake again, his heart beating a mile per minute and he just _could not take it anymore_. Without any second thoughts, Chanyeol hastily lifted his blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His naked feet touched the cold floor and he hurriedly got up. 

He didn’t need a light to know where he was going, he knew the way by heart. 

Chanyeol’s place was in the upper left corner. If you open the door to the hybrids bedroom, you could see a bed in each corner of the square shaped room. If you turn on your right upon entering, you’d see Kyungsoo’s neatly made bed. The penguin hybrid had always had a rather peculiar thing about tidiness. 

If you looked to the upper right corner, that’s where Baekhyun’s messy bed was. Toys, clothes and old snacks were thrown all over it, but the fox hybrid didn’t seem to care at all, loving to force poor Kyungsoo on his bed for cuddles. 

Then, if you took a turn to left and passed the big window, Chanyeol’s bed was next. His own bed wasn’t as clean and organized as the penguin hybrid’s, but it also wasn’t a war zone like Baekhyun’s, so he supposed it was still quite alright. 

And then, if you took one last turn again, right on the opposite site of Kyungsoo’s bed, was Chanyeol’s favorite place in the whole wide world. But only if the owner of said bed was there, too. Chanyeol tiptoed as quietly as he could towards his destination, sighing in relief when he touched a mattress after stretching out his hand to feel for it. He was happy he didn’t stumble over toys or his own two feet and didn’t wake everybody up in the process. Unfortunately, that happened quite often to him but never to others, to be honest. Chanyeol had no idea why. 

Carefully climbing into the bed, Chanyeol patted all around the mattress and blankets and pillows to locate any more obstacles. He crawled further and further until he finally felt a warm, crooked shaped lump covered by the blanket. 

Chanyeol had to suppress a happy whimper upon finally reaching his destination, his safe place, his favorite place of all time. He wiggled his way beneath the blanket and latched onto the warm body, burrowing into the side of the bear hybrid sleeping soundly. 

“Nini…” Chanyeol whispered lovingly, carefully carding his hand through the caramel colored hair covering the boy’s forehead. 

Jongin’s face looked peaceful, eyes closed and pouty lips opened just a tiny bit to allow him to breathe slowly. He had a tight grip on his blanket, not permitting it to let his body be uncovered through the night. One of his round, fluffy, chocolate brown colored bear ears twitched at one point, making Chanyeol hope he was dreaming about something wonderful. 

Jongin looked so cozy and cuddly and warm and cute in Chanyeol’s eyes, it immediately calmed down his racing heart and dark thoughts. He had successfully reached his favorite place in the entire world. 

Chanyeol sniffled a few more times, feeling shaky but calm and rubbed his nose. He knew it’d still take a while for him to calm down entirely, so he did what he loved most: watching Jongin. Well, just after touching Jongin or talking to him. Or playing with him. Or eating with him. The possibilities were endless. 

You see, this bear hybrid in particular loved sleep. Chanyeol sometimes thought the world could end right in front of their doorstep and Jongin would sleep right through it. Once, Jongin even continued to snore while Junmyeon was vacuuming directly beside him! That was practically impossible for the puppy hybrid, who woke up at the slightest noise. 

So, yeah, Jongin and sleep was a powerful combination. So powerful it was sometimes a real fight to wake the little bear. 

However, he always seemed to notice when Chanyeol was near and needed him. Chanyeol sometimes called it _Nini’s Chanyeol Senses_ in secret. And right then and there, as Chanyeol was watching the bear hybrid quietly, his Chanyeol Senses seemed to be tingling, as Jongin was slowly cracking an eye open. 

“Yeolie?” Jongin whispered sleepily, fighting for his other eye to open, too.  
“Hi.” Chanyeol whispered back, giving him a warm smile and snuggling just a tiny bit closer. 

Jongin hummed weakly, still struggling to open both of his eyes at once. After a few unsuccessful tries he finally managed, and regarded Chanyeol with an expressionless stare. The puppy smiled back nervously, slightly fidgeting. He hoped he didn’t make the bear mad by causing him to wake up. 

Wordlessly, Jongin lifted the hand that had previously clenched the blanket and brought it over to Chanyeol’s face. He caressed his cheek softly, before his fingertips trailed over his nose to his eye, swiping beneath it very carefully. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Jongin asked concerned, and Chanyeol whimpered involuntarily as he realized Jongin was trying to dry fresh tears that were escaping his eyes unauthorized.  
The puppy sniffled and nodded his head slowly, giving the bear boy a wobbly smile. He didn’t know why, but Jongin – his favorite person, had he mentioned it yet? – acknowledging his struggle and pain made all of his precious efforts to be strong and brave come crumbling down.

Jongin cooed at the puppy and started to pat his chestnut colored hair, messaging his scalp slightly to help him relax again. “It’s okay, Yeolie. I’m here.”  
Chanyeol leaned into the touch playfully, making his puppy tail thumping slightly against the mattress like a real dog preening at the attention. Jongin had to stifle his giggles in order to not wake up the others. 

“Can I stay here with you?” Chanyeol mumbled, grabbing for Jongin’s unoccupied hand and lacing their fingers tightly. He was suddenly scared Jongin would make him leave, even though he’d never had done so before. He knew Jongin would never send him away, but the fear was still there, somehow. He blamed it on the nightmare. 

_Stupid, bad nightmare._

Jongin nodded fiercely, seemingly determined to keep Chanyeol safe from bad dreams from now on. “Of course!”  
Chanyeol squealed happily, which made Jongin shush him quickly, so Chanyeol continued to squeal quietly. “Thank you, Nini.”  
Jongin grinned at him, then leaned forward to make sure his favorite puppy hybrid was entirely covered by warmth. Sharing a blanket was always the best, Jongin mused happily. 

Now, with the bears arm around him and having heard his soft voice, Chanyeol truly felt as if he was calming down for good. His heartbeat slowed down, his eyelids got heavy and his mind was peacefully blank. Even Baekhyun’s weird noises slowly faded into nothingness. 

That was, of course, interrupted by Jongin’s muffled squawk as Chanyeol got too comfortable, proceeding to dump his entire body onto the bear. 

“Chanyeol!” he wheezed, “You’re too heavy!” “Sorry!” 

**\---**

  


“Chanyeol had another nightmareee.” Baekhyun sing-sang the next morning, smirking haughtily while scratching at one of his red-ish triangular fox ears, matching his hair color. 

Chanyeol promptly choked on the piece of pancake he had just bitten off, earning himself an unimpressed glare by Kyungsoo, a snickering Baekhyun and a frowning Jongin hitting his back repeatedly to help him. 

When he was done fighting for his life, Jongin gave him his own glass of apple juice which Chanyeol accepted gratefully. Gulping down as much as he could, he slammed the glass back onto the breakfast table. 

He looked at Baekhyun in a mix of anger and embarrassment. “H-How did you know that?”  
Baekhyun gracefully cut a piece of pancake before plopping it inside of his mouth.  
“I know everything that happens in this house, hehe.”  
“He saw you sleeping in Jongin’s bed earlier.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, earning a scandalized gasp and a _Kyungsoo!_ from the fox hybrid.

Chanyeol huffed at his plate, using his rainbow colored fork to play with the fruits on top of the baked goodness. “It’s not my fault it happened…”  
“It kind of is, Yeol.” Junmyeon said as he walked over towards the table from the kitchen, stacking fresh pancakes onto their plates. Jongin beamed up at him as he placed the honey beside him, earning himself a pat on the head. 

“W-What!” the puppy called out at the words of their human, thoroughly confused.  
Junmyeon sighed and playfully pulled at Chanyeol’s puppy ears, making him whine. “I told you not to watch that horror movie before going to bed, Chanyeol.” 

“But I love watching horror movies!” Chanyeol protested passionately, raising his fork into the air and throwing bits of his food to the ground in the process. Junmyeon sighed in defeat while crouching down to pick up the food. He wished he could say he wasn’t used to that kind of behavior already. He really, truly wished so. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were just silently listening to the elder’s banter and enjoying their breakfast. Just like Junmyeon, they were used to their antics. It was their job to make sure that the puppy stayed hydrated enough while bantering, occasionally reminding him to eat or putting another pancake onto his plate, since he got way too involved in talking. Or, well, more like Jongin’s job, because compared to how he lovingly coaxed Chanyeol into eating, Kyungsoo just threw whatever meal there was at his face. The fox didn’t need any guidance, though, he inhaled his food all by himself. 

“But what’s the point in it if they make you dream scary things?” the fox asked him quizzically and took another pancake.  
“I just… the stories are really interesting!” Chanyeol defended himself, opening his mouth obediently when Jongin tried to feed him.  
“They’re not and you know it.” Baekhyun replied easily, giving him a I-know-that-you-know look. 

Chanyeol couldn’t argue with that, much to his dismay. He knew most horror movies were… _tacky_. The storylines were often simple and quite dumb, if he dare say so. Who in their right minds would split up when a murderer was on the run?! 

But the curious puppy hybrid just couldn’t help himself. Ever since he’d been a baby pup, Chanyeol loved to sink himself into other worlds; to lose himself in stories about magic, love, tragedy. Or, well, horror. His obsession went as far as him looking up books or movies and skimming over the plot sections on Wikipedia to know what happened, if he didn’t have time to really read or watch them. His need was _that_ strong. 

So, he quite literally forced himself to watch horror movies, even though they scared him. He needed to know who the mysterious man was and why he killed that pretty blonde cheerleader! And how he set up that gruesome trap! There was just no other option, in his humble opinion. 

“You should do it like Jongin and look away at the spooky scenes. Or just fall asleep five minutes into the movie.” Kyungsoo teased, giving Jongin an accusing look for always falling asleep at literally any activity possibility. 

Said bear boy started to blush prettily – once again Chanyeol’s humble opinion – and fidgeted with his cutlery guiltily. Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo an evil glare upon seeing his beloved Nini being nervous like that. Not letting his gaze drop from the penguin hybrid, he impaled a part of the pancake and guided it to Jongin’s mouth, feeding the flustered bear.

“You know I can’t do that, Kyungsoo-yah. I need to know what happens!” He explained himself eventually, nodding proudly at Jongin when he finished chewing and swallowed.  
Kyungsoo’s sigh had almost become like Junmyeon’s. “You’re a hopeless case.” 

Chanyeol was about to answer, but then Junmyeon waltzed in again and patted his hybrids on their fluffy heads. “Are you guys done eating? We should leave soon if we want to get a good spot at the park.” 

All previous thoughts of fighting for his beliefs lost, Chanyeol’s floppy ears perked up and he cheered happily with the others. He jumped down from his chair and swiftly walked towards Jongin’s eating place, taking the bear hybrid’s hand and putting his other arm around his waist to slowly help him down. 

“Come, we’ll get ready to go together!” He exclaimed excitedly with Jongin nodding along.  
The pair held hands and ran off towards the bathroom to wash up. Baekhyun was still trying to stuff another pancake into his mouth and whined as Kyungsoo grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, leaving the unfinished food and an unbothered Junmyeon behind. 

**\---**

  
It was an incredibly sunny day today.

Spring had finally begun and the trees and flowers all around were beginning to blossom beautifully, nature was finally peeking through the cold remnants of winter.  
The park was really lively, too. You could hear children screaming and singing – along with the occasional hybrid laughter, since this was a hybrid friendly park – and the relaxed chatter of grownups or teenagers.

Chanyeol was playing tag with Jongin and Baekhyun, joined by the cat hybrids Minseok and Jongdae. The all knew each other and were friends, since their human Sehun was also friends with Junmyeon. They met up sometimes for lunches or playdates, just like now.

Kyungsoo was staying behind with the humans and Sehun’s third hybrid, a bunny hybrid called Yixing. They were both dozing in the sun while the humans talked quietly. Jongdae once whispered to Chanyeol some time ago that Yixing was very kind, but also a little bit weird, too. He told him that he sometimes thought he was a unicorn hybrid instead of a bunny hybrid.

Chanyeol didn’t mind. If you want to be a unicorn, then why not?

A loud shriek ripped the puppy out of his thoughts, and he turned his head just in time to see Baekhyun tackle Jongin to the ground. He laughed loudly as Baekhyun started to tickle him with a big grin, showing no mercy at all.

Determined to save his favorite bear, Chanyeol ran towards them – screw the rules and the games – and pushed the fox off of Jongin. Baekhyun spluttered as he fell on his butt, but just laughed it off and forgot about it as he saw Jongdae taunting him from a distance. He immediately went after him, of course.

Chanyeol, feeling proud of his accomplishment in saving the bear in distress, was about to turn back around to Jongin again as something grabbed him and pulled him down. Instead of being thankful for his brave act in shooing the fox away, Jongin turned out to be a little mischievous traitor by making him fall, too. He climbed on top of Chanyeol as soon as the puppy landed on the ground with a yelp, and planted his head right onto his chest. 

Chanyeol whined. “Nini!”  
The bear hybrid ignored him and clung to him like a koala baby, wriggling happily.  
“Nini.” he once again tried, “What about the game?!”

Jongin huffed and lifted his head, pouting up at Chanyeol. “But it’s so comfy, Yeolie!”  
Chanyeol was about to object, when suddenly – Oh… Now that Jongin had mentioned it… it really was quite comfortable.

The grass tickled his neck softly beneath him, and the sun rays were like a warm, invisible blanket cascading down on him. The birds were chirping a lullaby, and the additional weight of his favorite person wasn’t a bother at all. It felt good to be cuddled like that, especially from his Nini.

“…You’re right. “ the puppy admitted it after thinking about it carefully, and promptly slipped his arms around the bear hybrid to return the hug.  
Jongin sighed contently and rubbed his cheek all over Chanyeol’s chest, causing his bear ears to caress Chanyeol’s face. He loved his ears, they were so soft!

The pair stayed like that for a while, tuning out the other hybrids screams as they were still continuing to play. Chanyeol closed his eyes in peace, but when he noticed how Jongin suspiciously stopped moving on his chest, he reopened them again.

“Nini, don’t fall asleep…” he whispered, massaging one of his bear ears.  
Jongin whined in return, eyes tightly closed and snuggled even closer. Chanyeol wasn’t having it, though. He put his hands on his cheeks and made him look up, ignoring Jongin’s displeased grumbling.  
“You need to stay awake.” Chanyeol explained, “Or you won’t be able to fall asleep tonight.”

Chanyeol was always worried about Jongin. The bear hybrid may not know it, but he was constantly on the puppy’s mind.

Chanyeol had been the first to get adopted by Junmyeon. He had grown up with him in Junmyeon’s house instead of a shelter. Junmyeon had taken him in almost as soon as he had been born, being the runt of his litter and left behind by his mother. Chanyeol didn’t like to think about that too much.

It had always been Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Junmyeon and Chanyeol, the best team out there. Chanyeol was happy and satisfied. Sure, it could get lonely when his human was out working and he was all alone at home, but he managed. He had lots of toys to be occupied with.  
Then the day came where Junmyeon walked through the door with a sly fox hybrid at his feet, who was instantly jumping at the dumbfounded Chanyeol and wrestled with him playfully. Chanyeol liked him from the very first second, and times were Junmyeon was gone were not as lonely as before, but full of games and fun.

Not so long after that, Junmyeon grabbed both Chanyeol and Baekhyun and went to a shelter with them. He wanted them to meet a potential addition to the family, and both were incredibly excited. They met a grumpy looking penguin hybrid that day. Baekhyun seemed to become instantly smitten with him, trying to get his attention by bothering him nonstop.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the afternoon to convince him (read: _force_ ) to play with them. After a few nice words and pats from Junmyeon, penguin Kyungsoo finally gave in and drowned in the cuddles of the two hyper hybrids. A few days and some paperwork later, Kyungsoo went home with them. They’d been inseparable ever since, and from Junmyeon and Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it had turned to Junmyeon and Chanyeol and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The best team out there.

The little group stayed like that for a long time, any thoughts of another extension of the family weren’t brought up. They were happy like that, but little did Chanyeol know, he was about to get even _happier_.

That one fateful evening, the hybrid trio had been gone crazy with worry over Junmyeon. Their beloved human still wasn’t home from work, even though it was _after_ dinner time. They could survive on their own, with Kyungsoo having watched Junmyeon cooking and picking up on one or two meals. He had already cooked spaghetti for himself, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, also storing some leftovers for Junmyeon in the fridge. It wasn’t about them being worried about the evening meal or needing to go to bed with an empty stomach.

Instead, they had worried with full bellies over the fact that Junmyeon was always home before dinner time. And if there were any emergency things regarding work, Junmyeon always made sure to call them and let them know. He just never didn’t show up without any explanation at all.

So, rightfully, the trio had been worried. 

When the entrance door had finally opened late into the night, all three of them scrambled up from their camping position on the couches and had ran right towards it. Even Kyungsoo ran for dear life, which he always denied later on.

As they had reached the entrance to their house, they were about to yell and cry at Junmyeon, but their human hissed and put a finger over his lips, signalizing them to be quiet. All three of them had shut up at once, staring at him with big eyes full of question marks.

Junmyeon had smiled at them gratefully and then slowly tilted his upper body down. The hybrids had missed an important point: Junmyeon was carrying something in his arms. Now aware of that, they had gone up on their tiptoes to see what Junmyeon was trying to show them. Chanyeol being the tallest of them had an obvious advantage in that situation, and got to see what Junmyeon was hiding first. 

Chanyeol still remembered how he felt the exact moment he had first seen the little bear hybrid sleeping soundly in Junmyeon’s arms. His face was all dirty, and the bits of clothing that peeked out from the blanket that was wrapped around him, were either really thin or ripped at some parts. Still, he was the prettiest hybrid Chanyeol had ever seen. And Chanyeol had seen many, since he was occasionally going to shelters to play with hybrids who didn’t have homes yet.

Later on, when Junmyeon had put the newcomer into his own bed in his master bedroom, he had explained to them what happened. Kyungsoo served him leftovers of the spaghetti as he told his story.  
The bear hybrid was homeless. Junmyeon had found him in a back alley all alone, freezing and crying. The abandoned hybrid was very wary, attempting to scratch him when Junmyeon had tried to get loser. Junmyeon had guessed the boy had been living in the streets all his life. 

After hours of coaxing and promises of warmth and food, the bear hybrid finally relented. He fell asleep as soon as Junmyeon warmed him up, and had stayed like that ever since. The hybrid trio was so heartbroken over the story, they promised Junmyeon to be gentle with the easily scared bear and to help him feel welcomed.

Chanyeol especially was firm in his decision to care for the youngest of them. His little heart hurt when thinking about what the bear hybrid must have gone through, and he couldn’t wait to get closer to him and make him feel better. 

It was a tough journey, though. The bear hybrid – whose name was Jongin, as he finally revealed when Junmyeon promised him some honey flavored candy – was extremely distrustful. In the beginning, he wouldn’t talk to anyone except Junmyeon, let alone let anyone touch him. He mostly ignored the other hybrids and slept all day.

Luckily, Chanyeol loved challenges. No matter how hard Jongin tried to ignore him, or even scratched him when Chanyeol got too close to comfort, he didn’t give up. He continued to shower the bear hybrid with attention: brought him flowers he picked up from outside, read him a book since Jongin couldn’t read, covered him with blankets during nap time and always made sure to sit next to him at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

At first, Jongin seemed to be cold and uncaring towards Chanyeol’s efforts. He did seem to get along with Kyungsoo after a while, which offended and saddened Chanyeol. Jongin started to answer sometimes when the penguin talked to him, but still wouldn’t let anyone except Junmyeon touch him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed to be in a total grey zone, not knowing how the bear hybrid felt about them, but Chanyeol didn’t give up.

The ice eventually broke when Chanyeol was trying to bake him cookies. He overhead Junmyeon and Jongin talking about some honey cookies Jongin craved when he made his decision. In another attempt to get the bear hybrid to open up for him, he went to the kitchen and spent the next few hours trying to mix up some batter – leaving the kitchen in a disastrous state. Chanyeol also managed to _somehow_ almost burn the house down.

When the others heard the fire alarm go off, all of them ran into the kitchen and were greeted with black smoke and coughing. Jongin was holding Junmyeon’s hand and was hiding behind his legs, scared of what was going on.

The human quickly opened some windows after checking that nothing was really on fire, just an overheated oven. A flour covered Chanyeol appeared in the midst of the disappearing smoke. He was looking down at the baking tray in front of him that he pulled out of the oven, full of misshaped and completely burnt cookies.

Baekhyun called out to him carefully, wanting to estimate his friend’s reaction, but the puppy hybrid kept staring at the crisp, black cookies. Then, his bottom lip started to tremble dangerously, followed by some loud wailing. 

Chanyeol started crying loudly, falling onto his bum and hiding his face in his hands. Another heart-wrenching sob escaped him, finally snapping Junmyeon out of whatever trance he had been in. The human let go of Jongin’s hand and briskly walked over, kneeling down in front of Chanyeol and trying to calm him down. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun followed him, being close to tears as well since they had never seen Chanyeol being miserable like that. Chanyeol was always happy, this was new territory.

Junmyeon asked softly what was wrong and what had happened, but the only words that tumbled from Chanyeol’s lips were _“Cookies”_ and _“Burnt”_ and _“I’m so sorry”_ , with multiple _“Nini’s”_ in between. 

The others put two and two together, understanding that the puppy had been trying to make cookies for Jongin but failed disastrously. They all resumed in trying to calm him down, not noticing the awed expression on Jongin’s face, who was still standing alone next to the opened window.

Their rambling and soothing words stopped when they saw Jongin stepping closer to them. They watched in silence as Jongin let himself fall on his own bum in front of Chanyeol, looking at the still wailing puppy. Then he slowly raised his arms, until his tinier hands got a hold of Chanyeol’s own and gently pried them away from his face.

The others held in a gasp, having just witnessed the first time Jongin attempted to touch anyone on his own. Chanyeol, who was clearly disorientated at having his cover taken away from him, blinked through the tears and looked up confusedly. As soon as he realized who was holding his hands, he gasped loudly. In front of him was Jongin, looking up at him with tears on his own in his eyes. Chanyeol blinked at him, not knowing what to do in fear of scaring him away.

Wordlessly, Jongin let go of one of his hands and twisted his body sideways towards the abandoned baking plate. He picked the cookie that was burned the most; it was just a clump of ash, to be honest. Then, to Junmyeon’s, Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s horror, he put it into his mouth and started chewing. Chanyeol watched him do so with his mouth agape, feeling oddly blank. Jongin slightly grimaced, but still chewed heartily as if it was the best cookie he had ever eaten.

After swallowing, he turned back around to Chanyeol and looked at him strangely. The bear blinked some more tears away, and quietly whispered _“Yummy”._

And right then and there, Chanyeol could swear he saw his own heart flying out of his body and taking place in the bear hybrid’s chest, nestling itself there tightly. The brightest smile the puppy had ever showed appeared on his face through the still running tears, making the bear boy blush. Chanyeol yelled happily and wrapped his arms around Jongin, pulling him on his lap. He was snuggling him and rubbed his cheek all over his head. And to the other’s astonishment, Jongin didn’t attempt to wiggle his way out. He even started to return the hug shyly.

That was the day Jongin started to break out of his shell completely, letting the others finally in, with Chanyeol at the front. That day was also the first time Jongin slept in his own bed instead of Junmyeon’s, having been lulled to sleep by nighttime stories read by Chanyeol.

Even back then and forever onwards, Chanyeol always thought about Jongin. The bear hybrid became the most important person in his life, his favorite. That’s why he was already worrying over something as trivial as Jongin taking a nap midday. He didn’t want Jongin to have a sleepless night because of sleeping too much earlier, he was always wanting the best for his Nini.

“Nini!” Chanyeol shook the dozing bear hybrid that was currently claiming residence on the puppy. “You need to stay awake!”  
Jongin sighed at yet another interruption of his personal napping time. “I need to charge.”  
“What do you mean, charge?” Chanyeol asked totally clueless, not understanding what Jongin was hinting at.

Jongin slowly lifted his head, staring up at Chanyeol with sparkling eyes. “I need to sleep now so I can stay awake later.”  
“Why would you want to stay awake?” Chanyeol blinked, still not getting it.  
The bear hybrid huffed in frustration, and a hint of red appeared on his cheeks. “I’ll stay awake with you… so you can watch that stupid movie later…”

Finally, it clicked inside of the puppy’s head.

“Nini…” he sniffled, trying not to lose his composure.  
Seeing the puppy’s reaction, Jongin couldn’t handle looking at him anymore, so he burrowed his head once again in Chanyeol’s chest.  
“We can talk when scary things happen… and you won’t have nightmares afterwards…” came the muffled reply.

“Nini!” Chanyeol squealed, pulling the bear hybrid even closer towards him and started to roll them around on the grass, ignoring Jongin’s cries of discomfort. When he had enough after a few more rounds, Chanyeol stopped and put Jongin down beside him so they’d be face to face.

Jongin looked at him with an unamused expression after his involuntarily wrestling match, but Chanyeol could see the pleased little smile he had at the knowledge of having just made Chanyeol happy.

The puppy put both his hands on Jongin’s cheeks and squished them together, making Jongin pout cutely. He smiled warmly at him, nuzzling closer to the bear. “Thank you, Nini.”  
Jongin smiled back as best as he could while getting squashed.

Apparently, Jongin always thought and worried about Chanyeol, too.

**\---**

  
True to his words, Jongin stayed awake for the whole duration of the movie.

Junmyeon had loudly declared his proposal of watching something else instead of yet another horror movie. Chanyeol and Baekhyun loudly disagreed with that, having been wanting to watch one particular horror movie since _forever_.  
A black haired girl who crawled out of a TV?! Chanyeol needed to know what happened!

So, by ignoring Junmyeon’s and Kyungsoo’s sighs, and with Jongin being silent as always, they chose to watch yet another horror movie.

Which turned out to be a _great_ mistake for Chanyeol.

While Jongin did stay awake for Chanyeol and talked to him in between scenes, the bear boy had the presence of mind to simply look away at the scary scenes, or just clamp his hands over his bear ears to not hear the gruesome screams. Chanyeol was not as smart.

He watched it all. Every scene filled with the tensed atmosphere, he listened to every scream and saw every death. Not even Jongin could distract him enough, still needing to watch the most important scenes. He blamed his curiosity on it all.

So, in conclusion, Chanyeol was once again waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat with a racing heart. Not wanting to give the black haired girl any chances of crawling towards him, he jumped out of his bed and left it behind. On his way towards Jongin, wanting to reach his own safe place to get comforted, he stumbled over a forgotten toy and fell down with a booming crash and a loud yelp, successfully waking up the whole household.

Junmyeon forbad horror movies for the next four weeks after that.

**\---**

  
The words horror movies hadn’t been spoken anymore since the toy incident miraculously. It was like a taboo, a bad thing that had been banned from their minds.

The little family watched romantic movies, comedies or tragedies instead of the scary ones at their movie nights. Sometimes they played games, too, or went out to a fancy place to eat. But they never ever saw or did something even remotely scary that could lead to a chaotic outcome, they wanted to stay on the safe side.

Chanyeol had been starting to sleep well again after a few days of horror abstinence. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were both relieved to finally have some quiet and peace back in their house. They were able to enjoy the calm, and hoped for it to last for a long, long time.

Of course it didn’t, though.

They were invited to Sehun’s home for dinner. The four hybrids noted how Junmyeon and the other human Sehun seemed to have gotten suspiciously closer. They slowly suspected that something else was going on, but they hadn’t any proof of it. _Yet_.

After dinner, the humans stayed at the dining table and talked while having some wine, and the hybrids sneaked off to the living room to play around.

Jongdae and Minseok were attempting to teach Baekhyun how to do a handstand, with Kyungsoo hovering close by. He didn’t show it all the time, but the penguin was very protective of the fox, wanting to make sure the troubles Baekhyun constantly found himself in was as little as possible. Especially when the two naughty kitten hybrids were involved.

Jongin was animatedly playing a game on Sehun’s old Nintendo, making himself comfortable on the couch. He was trashing around like a fish on land when he lost. The two last hybrids, Chanyeol and Yixing, were sitting at the coffee table, having started a card game.

Yixing put another card down as he spoke up after a while. “Did you hear about this new movie coming out on Netflix soon?”  
Chanyeol shook his head as he stuck out his tongue in concentration. “No, what do you mean?”  
“What?! How could you have not heard about this yet?! Everyone’s been talking about it.” the bunny hybrid exclaimed in shock, not noticing how Kyungsoo noticed their topic of conversation and was giving him strange signals. What did a hand slicing across a throat with some violent head shaking mean?

“No, I haven’t seen anything about it? Weird, huh.” Chanyeol commented and put a card down on the pile. “What’s it about?”  
Yixing leaned over the table, as if he was about to share some secret conspiracy theory and lowered his voice accordingly. “Apparently, it’s the scariest horror movie ever.”

Chanyeol’s head snapping up happened around the exact same time as Kyungsoo chucked his hand against his forehead, and Baekhyun’s scream as he fell down from his unstable handstand.

“What?!” Chanyeol exclaimed, curiosity piqued immediately. His eyes were as wide as saucers.  
“We _just managed to train him…”_ Kyungsoo mumbled wistfully, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. He was giving up on the whining Baekhyun and took a seat next to the still playing Jongin on the couch.

Chanyeol, though, seemed to be ecstatic. The scariest horror movie ever?! He absolutely _had_ to see that!

The tense silence was broken by Jongin’s yell at yet another loss at his game.

**\---**

  


“No, Chanyeol.” 

“But pleaaase.” 

“I said no.” 

“Pleeease!” 

“You’re going to get nightmares again!” 

“I won’t, I promise!” 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol had been discussing for over ten minutes now.

After Yixing’s _wonderful enlightenment_ about the supposedly scariest horror movie ever, Chanyeol had been absolutely restless. When they arrived back home that evening, he had swiftly grabbed the hybrids co-owned laptop and searched for the movie. The puppy hybrid looked up reviews and people’s thoughts on some social media platforms like Twitter (Twitter was a wild place, he discovered quickly). 

However, Chanyeol didn’t go to Wikipedia to read about it. He wanted to experience it with all of his senses by himself. Which brought him to his recent struggle: convince Junmyeon to let them all watch it at the next movie night.

It was yet another breakfast, this time scrambled eggs were served instead of pancakes. As always, Baekhyun was gulping down anything he could get his hands on and Kyungsoo was watching it all unfold while shaking his head. Jongin was desperately trying to sneak in some bits of food for Chanyeol to eat as the puppy held his carefully prepared speech.

“You don’t understand, Junmyeon, it’s-,“ Chanyeol started again, but got caught off guard as Jongin used the lapse of time to shove some scrambled eggs into his opened mouth.

The puppy choked slightly, not having been anticipating the food attack, but obediently started to chew when he noticed the bear hybrid’s stern gaze that got thrown towards him. Jongin was usually a quiet, but adorable ball of fluff and sunshine and all good things in the world. Nevertheless, he could get quite… _prickly_ , if he deemed it necessary.

“We had such wonderful, quiet weeks…” Junmyeon mumbled in pure agony, looking towards the ceiling as if talking to the gods hopelessly. “Why does he have to start it all over again…”

Chanyeol was about to defend himself and swallowed hastily, but got talked over. 

“Maybe we should just let him watch it.” commented the sly fox hybrid all nonchalant, surprising everyone.  
Normally, Baekhyun would tease him until Chanyeol got fed up. Why was he suddenly suggestion something that was in Chanyeol’s favor?

Kyungsoo sighed. “And why is that?”  
“Glad you asked.” Baekhyun responded, gracefully taking his cartoon zombie themed fork out of his mouth. “It’s the scariest movie of all time, right?”

The others nodded at him, unsure where this was going. Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon already had their concerns about what the fox was about to haul at them. It couldn’t be something good.

“Let him watch it. Maybe it’ll scare him so badly, he’ll never want to watch any kind of horror movie ever again.” Baekhyun explained his master plan smugly, sipping on his orange juice.

Junmyeon just groaned loudly as Chanyeol released an offended gasp.

“That’s… actually brilliant. Evil, but brilliant.” Kyungsoo commented, earning him a wink above the brim of Baekhyun’s matching cartoon zombie cup.  
“I won’t get scared that easily!” Chanyeol protested loudly, feeling the need to defend his honor. His… scare honor. Bravery honor. Whatever honor. 

“Yeah, sure, alright.” Baekhyun answered and cackled at Chanyeol’s red face. Riling the giant puppy up was always so easy and so fun.  
Having just thought about something important, Baekhyun hurried to add another condition. “Oh, and you can’t distract yourself with Jongin, either.” 

That made Chanyeol pause immediately, his mouth falling open slightly as he whipped around to look at said bear. Jongin looked back at him, clearly not knowing what to do or say either. He just shrugged his shoulder at the puppy, as if saying _this is on you, mate._

Chanyeol exhaled shakily, suddenly not feeling as brave anymore. If he couldn’t look at Jongin at all while watching the horror movie…

“Alright.” Junmyeon announced all of a sudden, “We’ll watch it tonight. But, Chanyeol, if you have nightmares afterwards, even if it’s only once, _I do not care_ , we are never going to be watching another horror movie ever again.”

Junmyeon was a kind and friendly man. Sometimes too openhearted and warm, which often resulted in others taking advantage of him. Despite all of that, he did have his grim moments where every speck of friendliness dissolved. And then it got seriously uncomfortable to anyone who was in his way. This, right now, was one of these rare but critical times, with him putting his foot down like that.  
Which made all four of his hybrids look demurely onto their plates and resume eating quietly, calling out a weak “Okay”. 

Junmyeon nodded in satisfaction.

**\---**

  
Chanyeol’s trial of bravery was about to begin.

The usual snacks consisting of chips, gummy bears and chocolate bars had been prepared and displayed on the coffee table neatly. Netflix had been pulled up, too. Junmyeon was sitting on his armchair, armed with some very healthy zero sugar snack, which the hybrids definitely didn’t want a taste of.

Baekhyun had strategically positioned himself and Kyungsoo between Chanyeol and Jongin, successfully breaking them apart so Chanyeol couldn’t cave and turn to the bear. The both of them were clearly annoyed by that, making sure to show their displeasure, since movie night also meant cuddle time for Chanyeol and Jongin. 

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked cockily, throwing a single chip into his mouth and grabbing the remote control.

The puppy hybrid responded with a displeased grumble, grunting loudly when Baekhyun hurled a gummy bear at his face. Kyungsoo was calmly eating a chocolate bar and made small talk with Jongin, who had calmed down after his tantrum from being taken away from his Yeolie when given a honey flavored lollipop. He was now licking and sucking on the treat joyfully. Kyungsoo felt the need to coo at him, which he of course did not do.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeolie.” Jongin said after releasing the sweet with a loud pop, “I’ll stay awake for you.”

Chanyeol leaned forwards so he could look at him and gave him a grateful smile, but got interrupted by Baekhyun punching him in the gut. “No looking or interacting!”

Wheezing, Chanyeol wondered why Jongin didn’t get punched for talking. He was glad for it, though. The fox hybrid was incredibly strong for such a little thing. Must have been all the food he was constantly consuming. Chanyeol was about to give him an elbow into his guts when their human cleared his throat, making all of them freeze.

“Let’s get it over with.” Junmyeon said, sighing at his hybrids antics and mentioned for Baekhyun to start the movie.  
Showing Chanyeol one last dazzling smirk, Baekhyun pressed play.

As anticipated by everyone except the bear himself, Jongin fell asleep after the first thirty minutes. To his defense, he tried really hard to stay awake. Normally he didn’t even survive the first ten minutes, so Chanyeol felt proud of him for fighting this hard to stay awake for him.

Whenever Chanyeol looked over at the dozing bear hybrid and felt the instant need to coddle and kiss and protect, Baekhyun pinched him. Hard. The fox didn’t dare slap him again, though, not with risking Junmyeon becoming fed up. But a good pinch here and there with Chanyeol’s surprised squeak was satisfying enough.

The movie went surprisingly well for the puppy hybrid. Don’t get him wrong, it was scary, oh, so scary, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Needing to know and see everything had its perks. He already knew most of the “surprising” things that were happening; he’d seen it all before. It was somewhat making him immune to some jump scares, since some things never changed in horror movies.

So Chanyeol slowly gained some confidence back, step by step, until he turned all haughtily and started mocking the movie loudly. Best horror movie of all time? _Pff, sure_. He had seen much worse.

He was loudly complaining about how he already knew what was going to happen soon, when the movie suddenly took an unanticipated turn. His mouth got shut tightly as his eyes widened at the plot twist. Baekhyun joined him quietly, curling in on himself and fisting Kyungsoo’s shirt. Even the penguin himself, who wasn’t scared easily, had to gulp to moisten his unexpectedly dry throat.

Junmyeon had given up on watching a long time ago, horror just not being his favorite grene, and was now looking down at his phone doing god knows what. Probably texting Sehun and exchanging hybrid troubles.

The movie dragged on and on, until the three hybrids left awake were on the edge of their seats. Quite literally. The plot got more complicated and twisted, making it harder to keep up or even make up theories about it. 

At one point, which seemed to be the movie’s climax, everything turned completely silent. The screen was dark and blurry, only the gasps of the protagonist were heard. Baekhyun and Chanyeol shook slightly, grabbing at each other and getting closer for some emotional support.

“I-Is she about to…?” Baekhyun whispered fearfully, little triangle ears folded down in anticipation.  
Chanyeol’s own floppy ears were shaking along with the rest of his body and he sniffled. “N-No… she can’t… I-If she goes, she will-“

Screaming and mad laughter echoed through the living room as the woman in the movie got butchered brutally, blood splashing everywhere over the screen.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, having been surprised as much as the woman if not even more, screamed right along with her. Junmyeon jumped up in shock at the hybrids sudden noises, tumbling right onto the ground and splaying his healthy snacks all over the floor. Kyungsoo held his hands over his ears, heart thumping strongly inside of his chest. The fox and puppy were still howling and screeching with no signs of stopping. 

Jongin slept through it all.

**\---**

  
Chanyeol was staring at the ceiling above him. He couldn’t really see it because of the darkness, but he knew it was there. Junmyeon had turned on one of his old baby night lights for them. It shined a cozy golden hue through the otherwise dark, dark bedroom of the hybrids.

After the what Chanyeol and Baekhyun deemed “scare of their life”, Junmyeon had paused the movie and declared it to be over. The two terrified hybrids didn’t even protest, too caught up in their trembling. He switched the program to some children’s show in order for his “kids” to be able to calm down. Baekhyun – in an loving act of mercy – even let Chanyeol through to go to Jongin for comfort cuddles.

When they seemed to be somewhat normal again, Junmyeon made them all go to bed, saying it was time to end this tiring day and that he’d clean up the mess tomorrow. Which brought us to the puppy hybrid’s current situation.

He was lying awake in his bed. Chanyeol was too scared to fall asleep; too scared of what will might meet him there in his dreams, which has never happened before. He’d never been scared of a nightmare before it even happened, but now he still felt terrified. And Baekhyun’s calm yipping noises, indicating he was blissfully asleep, didn’t make him feel better at all. It was quite the opposite, Chanyeol felt oddly betrayed. Baekhyun had been just as scared as him, why could he fall asleep so easily?

The puppy hybrid was starting to count sheep in his head, not knowing was else to do. _He was just so scared_. He hated to admit it, but he guessed Baekhyun was right: after this experience, Chanyeol never wanted to watch a horror movie again. On his own free will. Horror movies were bad. Nightmares were bad. Everything was bad. Why didn’t he insist on watching that one Disney movie he loved so much, why had he been this stupid?

A whimper threatened to escape him as he burrowed further into the warmth. When was the night finally over? It felt like years had gone by. At least to him. He couldn’t even close his eyes without starting to tremble again, dammit. He really wanted to cry.

As he was contemplating all of his past life choices that brought him to this awful moment, he heard rustling coming from his right. He stilled, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on, but the baby night light wasn’t strong enough to reach the source of the noises. Chanyeol’s pulse immediately skyrocketed and he grabbed his blanket tighter as he heard a soft shuffling across the floor. The puppy was about ready to scream for help at whatever was coming towards him, when he heard a gentle voice whispering to him.

“Yeolie?”

Chanyeol’s entire body instantly went lax at the familiar voice and he exhaled shakily. “Nini?” 

Said bear boy’s head popped up right in front of his bed out of seemingly nowhere, unruly bed hair all over the place. Jongin climbed up and into Chanyeol’s bed.

Chanyeol, being confused by his actions but certainly not unwelcoming it, slid aside to make room for his new guest. “What are you doing here?” he whispered.  
Jongin didn’t answer him as he made himself comfortable, placing his head on Chanyeol’s chest and throwing one of his arms and one of his legs over the puppy’s waist and thigh. 

He wiggled around some more to get to the perfect spot, and when he had found it, he sighed in content and finally tilted his head upwards to face Chanyeol. “I wanted to be with you.”  
A gentle smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face, feeling the need to cry again, but for entirely different reasons. His beloved bear boy, his Nini, his _favorite_. “I want to be with you, too.”

Jongin giggled quietly and snuggled even closer, sighing in content when Chanyeol returned the cuddles and wrapped his arms around him. He mumbled something, then, but it was way too quiet for Chanyeol to catch it.  
The puppy blinked at him. “What?”

Jongin grumbled some indecipherable things into Chanyeol’s sleep shirt, making Chanyeol miss his words once again. Why wasn’t Jongin speaking to him normally? The bear hybrid only did things like that when he was feeling too shy or got flustered. Could it be that? Was he embarrassed?

“Nini?” Chanyeol whispered and stroked the younger’s head lovingly, trying to show him that it was okay to speak his mind. Everything was okay when the of them were together.

After a few silent minutes where Chanyeol gave him his space, humming softly to make Jongin relax, he finally lifted his head from its previous hiding position. Chanyeol didn’t need light to know his cheeks were dusted a beautiful rosy color.  
“You can sleep now.” Jongin whispered, still very fidgety, “I will keep you safe from bad dreams.”

The puppy’s brain needed a few seconds to register what was spoken to him, but when it did, his whole body felt light and heavy at once. He felt warm, so toasty, from the inside out, and his heart had thousands of balloons flying in it.

He sniffled, not being able to hold back tears any longer. Jongin released a distress whimper when he noticed the wet drops falling onto his head. He balanced his weight on his opened palms and crawled over Chanyeol to reach his face more closely.  
“Chanyeolie, don’t cry, please. Why are you crying?” Jongin asked worriedly, carefully brushing the puppy’s tears away with his fingertips. 

“I could ask you the same thing, my favorite bear. Why did you cry when I tried to bake cookies for you?” Chanyeol mumbled, voice choked with emotions.  
Jongin blinked at him in surprise, not having expected that kind of question. He brought something up that happened such a long, long time ago. Apparently, Chanyeol must have thought about it a lot, though, given how he brought it up at such weird timing.

Jongin looked down, wanting to give an honest answer. He didn’t talk about his past very often, but he’d do it for his Yeolie. His was voice becoming so small it was barely even a whisper, but he spoke nonetheless. “I… Before Junmyeon brought me here, I was… all alone. It was always just me. Me and… bad people, sometimes.” 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on the bear hybrid as his heart cramped painfully, trying to stay silent to let him finish speaking. 

“I never… No one ever tried to… _do_ something for me. It was the first time someone wanted to do _anything_ for me, without expecting something in return… It was first time someone… cared enough about me. That someone tried to make me… just happy.” Jongin explained, looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes shyly.  
Chanyeol could see the sincerity in it, the raw truth. “These cookies were the best cookies I’ve ever had.”

The puppy hybrid felt his heart soar. He sobbed quietly, finally having received an answer to the questioned that had plagued him for so long. He didn’t think it was possible, but he started to love his Nini even _more_. The fresh tears made Jongin shush him again and try to calm him down, soothing him with sweet words. Chanyeol felt the bear place kisses all over his face: starting from his chin to his nose, right to his cheeks and temples, and ended its journey on the forehead.

When Jongin leaned away, Chanyeol quickly tilted his head forward and delicately pressed his lips to Jongin’s pouty ones. They had exchanged hugs and kisses on cheeks before, knowing how they felt about each other without actually having to say it out loud, but they had never reached this level of intimacy until now. Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, but closed slowly on their own as he melted into the kiss. It was fleeting and entirely innocent, but so pure and full of unspoken emotions and thoughts.

Chanyeol and Jongin were always worrying about each other, having the other’s wellbeing constantly on their minds. They may not know it, but that’s how it was. 

That night, cocooned in a warm blanket and wrapped around each other from head to toe, Chanyeol slept peacefully. And he did so for all nights to come. Chanyeol’s bed became _Yeolie’s and Nini’s bed_ , refusing to part from now on, especially at night. They were safe and sound in each other’s arms, knowing nothing could happen to them as long as they were together. Their favorite place with their favorite person. 

The nightmares had been defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 2k long how did this happen lololol  
> i hope it wasn't too boring :‘) i am very nervous about this if you can tell asflsj  
> thank you so much for reading!! it means a lot!! <3
> 
> ps: bear!nini is love, bear!nini is life
> 
> here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yonicenini)


End file.
